Shameless in Love
by Lamelameusername
Summary: deidara has liked sasori for a while, it turns out Sasori felt the same way, but after one night of shameless passion, will sasori just pretend like it all never happened? Only four chapters long by the end, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A note from the author, okay so I know that I should be working on my other stories…. Because there are like 50 of them. But I fell in love with this pairing so here is a four chapter fic about them. No sequel, just these four chapters. Also, for certain purposes… Sasori is not yet a puppet in my story…. With that being said, here is chapter one. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter One: shampoo in the eyes**

Deidara stumbled out of Tobi's room only really feeling half satisfied. Tobi had fallen asleep before Deidara had reached his climax, and he had to finish off the rest for himself, but he didn't expect much more, with all of the alcohol he had gotten Tobi to drink there was no reason to be surprised.

_Tomorrow I can go to Itachi-san…_ Deidara thought to himself as he walked down the hall. That was how most nights went for him, he would pick an Akatsuki member to get drunk, then he would get them all horny and bring them back to their own rooms. Sometimes the other member wouldn't even really remember the night, but it wasn't rape. He had gotten the okay from everyone to do as he did accept from Hidan… but that just made things more interesting. And each person had their own little quarks, for example Zetzu liked to break apart when screwing, because he wanted a blow, and to…do. And Tobi liked toys, and Itachi wouldn't let you sleep in the room after, and with Hidan Deidara would have to get naked first, or it was a no go. Pein liked it when Deidara road him, and Konan… well… she was a girl, and everything was different. The only member Deidara _hadn't_ had was…

Deidara turned the corner and walked down the hall nearly silently, and opened the door to his bedroom. He walked inside and looked to Sasori who was half asleep on one of the beds, cuddling with an art magazine. Deidara smiled at this, even though he had never slept with Sasori, he knew that Sasori would be his favorite. Deidara had secretly liked Sasori for quite some time, but never had acted on it. He had only ever told Konan, and she said to just give it time and that it would work itself out, so give it time he had. Deidara dropped his robe and pulled off his cum stained shirt.

"Where have you been?" Sasori mumbled, not rolling over or looking up. Deidara smiled, and sat down on his own bed,

"With Tobi, Un."

"…Mm.." Sasori replied. He tossed the magazine onto the floor and rolled over, "You have… uh… nevermind."

"What?" Deidara asked, Sasori rolled his eyes and tossed back his blankets. He stood up, Deidara noted that Sasori was wearing only boxers, and his hair was a mess.

"Cum…. Just, come here, brat." Sasori said, he walked into the bathroom. Deidara stood up, stumbled under the bliss of his alcohol, and walked into the bathroom. "Are you drunk, brat?"

"No, un…" Deidara said as he tripped over the doorway. Sasori rolled his eyes and started the shower,

"You have Tobi all over your face and hair, brat." Sasori said, he checked the water, "Take off your pants, and get in."

"Mmmm." Deidara nodded, he pulled off his pants. "…My boxers are going to get wet." Deidara said, he had to lean on the wall for support, the room was spinning. "un, Oh my gawd…" he muttered, he leaned over the toilet and vomited.

"Uh, Dei." Sasori said, he pulled Deidara's long hair back and waited for him to be done. "Get in the shower don't worry about your shorts, brat, they will dry."

"mmm…" Deidara said, He stepped into the shower and just stood there.

"Dei. Take a shower." Sasori advised. Deidara just stood there, looking dazed, "Dei. Uh, I hate it when you get drunk, you do this." Sasori grunted in annoyance. "I did not sign up for this, Brat." Sasori said, He pushed Deidara under the warm water and pulled out his ponytail. He grabbed the shampoo and poured a glop into Deidara's scalp.

Suddenly Deidara's arm wrapped around him, and Sasori found himself pinned between Deidara and the wall. Deidara giggled and kissed Sasori's cheek.

"Dei…" Sasori gasped. Deidara laughed and leaned against him, with his eyes closed, "Dei, you're getting me all wet, let go."

"I've wanted this for a long time. I've wanted_ you_ for a long time." Deidara said, Sasori blushed _is he making fun of me? How did he find out I liked him…? _Sasori asked himself.

"You're drunk, brat." Sasori whispered, but his mind was still racing. _Does Deidara like me back? …he's never slept with __me__…._

"Mmm… Sasori….un…" Deidara muttered. He pinned Sasori back and kissed him hard on the lips, moaning quietly.

"Dei…" Sasori gasped again, Deidara pressed his hand to Sasori's chest, letting his hand's tongue find his nipple. Deidara pressed his tongue into Sasori's mouth, closing any gaps between their bodies. Sasori tentatively put his arms up around Deidara's neck, and let their tongues meet. Deidara took this well and pushed Sasori up the wall, forcing Sasori to wrap his legs around Deidara's waist.

Sasori moaned into Deidara's mouth as he felt Deidara's hard member pressing into him. Deidara slowly moved his hand's mouth down to Sasori's hips, and he gently tucked his fingers into the top of Sasori's boxers. Deidara broke apart for a moment "Danna….?" Deidara breathed, Sasori just nodded and kept trying to kiss him again. Deidara smiled and kissed Sasori again grinding into him as he pulled off Sasori's boxers.

Sasori ran his hands through Deidara's long silky hair, pulling on it here and there. Deidara was moaning and grinding into Sasori, and pushing him further up on the wall. Sasori moaned and tried desperately to get Deidara's boxers off, but Deidara still had to help him, Sasori looked down, Deidara was much larger than he had anticipated. Deidara saw the blush on Sasori's cheeks. "Danna?" Deidara whispered, Sasori looked up into his eyes and smiled before kissing him again.

Deidara let his hand's mouth find Sasori's hard on, he let the tongue play around his tip before shoving his hand's mouth around him. Sasori moaned and bucked in pleasure. _I wonder if my danna has any little quarks…_ Deidara thought.

Sasori dug his nails into Deidara's skin, trying to get a better hold on him. If Deidara was going to keep this up much longer, Sasori was going to cum. "Ah! Deidara…uh…" Sasori moaned, Deidara smiled and kissed him, then took his hand off of him. Sasori looked at him with puppy dog eyes,

"To the bedroom?" Deidara breathed into his ear. Sasori got chills and could only manage to nod, Deidara kissed him again and turned off the water, then gabbed Sasori's hand and brought him out into the room. He laid down on Sasori's bed and reached his arms out for Sasori to get on top.

"Hold on." Sasori said, Deidara crossed his arms behind his head and waited patiently for his danna. Sasori walked over to his dresser and pulled out some handcuffs and a blindfold. He liked to give it rough, and new Deidara wouldn't mind. Sasori walked back over to the bed and saw Deidara relaxed with his eyes closed, he almost wondered if he had passed out.

He carefully reached behind Deidara's head and slipped on the blindfold, Deidara jumped a mile when the cold of the metal touched his skin on the handcuffs. "You fell asleep, brat." Sasori whispered, Deidara smiled weakly at the sound of Sasori's voice. Sasori climbed over him, straddling his hips and kissed him roughly, biting and nipping at his bottom lip. Deidara kissed him back, silently pleading with him to move on. Sasori let his fingertips find Deidara's hand mouth. He pushed his fingertips inside of the mouth, letting the tongue lick around and between his fingers. Deidara was moaning now, Sasori had no idea how much pleasure this was giving him.

"Sasori…" Deidara moaned, Sasori kissed him for a few more minutes, then turned his attention to Deidara's hard on. He moved down on him, keeping his fingers deep inside of his hand's mouth.

Sasori teased Deidara's tip with his tongue, licking around carefully and nipping at him. Deidara was moaning and thrashing every now and then. "Shh…" Sasori whispered. He took Deidara in his mouth, gently running his tongue down from the tip to the base. He did this slowly, driving Deidara crazy, who kept moaning and trashing. "Shh… Dei… you'll wake someone up." Sasori asked, he went back to his member, but Deidara couldn't keep Quiet. _This might end badly when we really get going… _Sasori Moved back up on Deidara licking from his bellybutton to his neck and then across to his nipple... he did this for a minute while Deidara calmed down. He moved the blindfold from Deidara's eyes and pushed it between Deidara's lips.

"You are very loud, baby." Sasori whispered, He kissed Deidara's neck and nibbled on his ear. "Keep it up and our little game will be over." Deidara's eyes begged him to keep going. Sasori pulled his fingertips out of Deidara's hand's mouth. He knew he would be pretty lubed up from Tobi, not to mention the shower, but just in case Sasori pressed his fingers inside of Deidara,

"Merf!" Deidara moaned loudly and bucked against him. Sasori looked into Deidara's eyes.

"There?"

"MMM!" Deidara said, he nodded,

"Easy, brat, don't get ahead of yourself. " Sasori urged. He added another finger and hit that spot again, and again. Deidara was bucking and moaning with each hit, slowly Sasori pulled his fingers out. Deidara looked at him sadly, pouting. "Easy there brat…. Easy." Sasori whispered, He sat down behind Deidara and put deidara's legs up on his shoulders.

Sasori moved inside of Deidara hitting that little bundle of nerves over and over again. "MMm…." Deidara moaned, he pushed the fabric out of his mouth, "Daaaaannna…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I own nothing

Chapter two: The Morning after

"Mmm… Daaanna…." Deidara mumbled, he rolled over on the bed, expecting Sasori to be laying next to him, smiling blissfully. He reached out before opening his eyes and felt nothing, just the sheets next to him. He opened his eyes. He was back in his own bed, in his boxers, he still had cum all over his face and in his hair. "Danna?" he asked, He looked over to Sasori's bed, where he lay still clutching his art magazine. "Danna?"

"What do you want, brat?" Sasori asked, not opening his eyes.

"…Did… wh…hmm?" Deidara said confused, "did we… last night…?"  
"What about last night?"  
"Didn't we…Yeah?" Deidara asked, Sasori rolled over and looked at him.

"Did we what, brat? Last night, you came in, mumbled something about Tobi, took off your robe and passed out." Sasori said. Deidara blushed,

"Oh…oh…" Deidara said, Sasori looked at him.  
"Brat, you have cum all over you." Sasori said, Deidara blushed again,

"Yeah…Un, I guess I screwed around with Tobi… I think…" Deidara said, he had a pretty bad headache. "Un… I think I am going to go take a shower…." He stood up and walked into the bathroom.

*.*.*.

Sasori lay back down on his bed, he hated lying to Deidara, but he didn't feel right about last night. He felt that, even though he did love Deidara, that it might have just been a bad idea.

Deidara reemerged a few minutes later in nothing but a towel, he walked over to his dresser. Sasori picked up his magazine and pretended to read it, but he couldn't help looking at Deidara. Deidara dropped his towel, then put on some boxers, a mesh shirt, some harem pants, and then put his robe back on. Sasori did this often, watched Deidara get dressed, but if Deidara knew, he obviously didn't care.

Deidara picked up something on his dresser, and put it down, then looked at his bed, then looked around the room. "Danna?"  
"yeah, brat?"  
"…I… Have you seen my ring anywhere?" Deidara asked, he checked his pockets on the pants he had been wearing the previous night, then the pockets in his robe. "I know I had it yesterday…"  
"go check Tobi's room." Sasori advised, Deidara walked out of the room to go check. "Whoar." Sasori whispered. He stood up and shook out his sheets, he assumed that Deidara had lost it with him last night, as he remembered that Deidara had it when they got in the shower. He threw his sheet off of the bed and heard the ring hit the floor. He looked around, found it, and picked it up. He tossed it randomly onto Deidara's bed.

"I can't find It." Deidara said walking into the room. "I checked Tobi's room, Itachi's room…. Up until the point in which he kicked me out… and the kitchen, and I couldn't find it."

"… Did you check your_ bed?_"

"… no…." Deidara admitted, She threw the sheets around until he saw the little trinket. "Thank God… un. Found it."

"mmhmm." Sasori said, he picked up his magazine again.

"…I had the weirdest dream last night…" Deidara said, He looked to Sasori expectantly. "….I really enjoyed it….." Deidara continued, Sasori hid his blush in his magazine. "…anyway… I'm going to go have some breakfast, you wanna come?"

"Sure." Sasori replied, he stood up and tossed his magazine to the side, put on some pants and his robe, and followed Deidara out the door. They walked down to the kitchen where Kisame was eating what looked like goldfish covered in milk, Itachi was reading the morning paper and Tobi was sitting at the island clutching his head.

"Morning chan." Deidara said, he kissed Tobi's mask. Sasori couldn't help but roll his eyes,  
"…My head hurts, Senpai." Tobi complained.

"Drink some Coffee." Deidara said. He grabbed some cereal and the milk and poured himself a bowl. "Danna, you want some cereal?" He asked,  
"Just some juice, Dei. Thanks." Sasori said, He sat down next to Itachi.

"Good morning sunshine." Itachi said, not looking up from the paper.

"Aren't we the morning person." Sasori replied sarcastically.

"You're right, we aren't. But you look more tired than usual." Itachi said,

"I couldn't sleep." Sasori said, "Someone was talking in their sleep." He looked over at Deidara who had frozen, his cheeks were bright red,

"What did I say in my sleep?" Deidara asked, he poured his own juice and walked over to the table, he handed Sasori his juice and sat down.  
"I don't know, brat. Something about taking a shower, and then you were talking about Tobi." Sasori said, " You always do it when you get drunk." He added.

"Oh…" Deidara said, "I was having really vivid dreams…"

"are you two okay?" Kisame asked,

"Fine." They both said at the same time.  
"You both are acting really…" Kisame started, he didn't bother finishing.

"Nope. We're good." Sasori said, he chugged his juice. "I… I am going to go take a shower." He stood up and walked back to his room.

"What's his deal?" Deidara asked, Itachi rolled his eyes. Itachi had known for a while about Sasori's crush on Deidara, he also knew about Deidara's crush on Sasori. And last night he had heard them acknowledging that crush. He knew from experience that Deidara was pretty loud in bed.

"So how late did you two stay up last night?" Itachi asked,

"Oh, Tobi fell asleep before I left."  
"Not you and Tobi. You and Sasori, dumbass." Hidan said walking into the room.

"What?"  
"Oh please, we all heard the two of you last night, Damn, kid, you are so fuckin' loud."

"What?" Deidara repeated,  
"Oh, come on, secret's out." Kisame added,

"No, we didn't sleep together." Deidara said,

"Even I heard it, Senpai." Tobi said.

"no, no no no no. Sasori said I came into the room and passed out… why would he lie about…." Deidara jumped up, "OH MY GOD I SLEPT WITH SASORI!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters.

Chapter 3: Lock the door next time

Deidara ran back to his room, opened the door, then walked into the bathroom. "You liar we did too sleep together last night!" Deidara yelled,

"Deidara, I am in the shower. " Sasori said,  
"Danna, I don't care, _apparently_ I've seen it before, Un." Deidara said,  
"Dei, you came in and you were drunk. You don't actually think it meant anything, do you?"

"Danna…." Deidara said, He closed his eyes. "I….I've liked you for a while…" Deidara nearly whispered, he didn't really want Sasori to hear, but he assumed he did anyway. "…Danna?"  
"…" Sasori looked at Deidara's silhouette outside of the shower curtain. He looked sad. "…brat…"

"un?"

"You are such a…. whore." Sasori said,

"….What?" Deidara asked, slightly confused.  
"You sleep with everyone. Last night didn't mean anything." Sasori said, flat out. He turned off the shower and stepped out. Deidara blushed.  
"…danna…"

"Hand me my towel." Sasori said,

"…I… No. Not until we straighten this out."

"Deidara." Sasori said, he went to reach around Deidara, but the bomber grabbed his arm. "Let go of me, Brat." Sasori demanded.  
"Why didn't you just tell me if it was no big deal."

"Because dei."  
'Because Why?"

'BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!" Sasori yelled, they stared at eachother for a moment. Deidara picked him up and kissed him hard on the lips. "Deidara…." Sasori breathed.

"Then why..?" Deidara said, but Sasori cut him off by kissing him again he wrapped his arms behind Deidara's head.

"Because, Dei… I know you… you sleep around. I would want to kiss you… and be around you all the time…. I don't want you sleeping around…."

"I was sleeping around so you'd notice me…." Deidara said, Sasori grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his hips.

"You don't need that, un." Deidara said,  
"what?"

"The towel." Deidara said, he pulled off his robe and tossed it onto the sink. He kissed Sasori harshly, unabashedly. He picked Sasori up again, this time bridal style, and carried him into the other room. He dropped him down on his bed and crawled over him, kissing him and nibbling on his neck. He kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt, letting his hands wander over Sasori's body. He kissed Sasori again, and again, letting his tongue play around Sasori's lips.

He put his hand's mouth over Sasori's nipple and let it suck, while the other nipped at Sasori's ear. Sasori gasped in pleasure, allowing Deidara to further access his mouth. Suddenly Sasori rolled over him, taking control. He took off his towel and continued to kiss Deidara, pulling on his hair roughly. Deidara moaned loudly, and suddenly recalled the handcuffs and blindfold from the previous night.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters.

Chapter 4: The Final Chapter/ Zesty Lemon

Deidara slid one hand onto Sasori's throbbing hard on and sucked at his tip, Sasori moaned into Dei's mouth still tugging at his hair. "My little Danna likes it rough…" Deidara whispered as Sasori moved down to his chest. He took Sasori's entire member into his hands mouth now, sucking on it and nipping at him here and there. Sasori was moaning quietly as he kissed Deidara's neck.

"brat." Sasori said, there was a blush on his cheeks and his wet hair was sticking to his face as he tried to take over the situation, and his bomber. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his handcuffs, he pulled Deidara's hand off of him, and cuffed both his arms to the headboard of the bed. He kissed Deidara roughly and bit his lips Deidara was all the time moaning loudly, even as he was trying to be quiet. "We had this problem last night." Sasori said as he kissed Deidara again. He grabbed the blindfold and used it once again as a gag. He moved down Deidara, stopping at his pants and slowly pulling them off of him. Deidara was begging him with his eyes to move quicker, but Sasori was enjoying torturing him. He tossed Deidara's pants to the floor and kissed him again, he let his hand massage Deidara's hard on through his boxers. He pushed the fabric Gag out of Deidara's mouth with his tongue and kissed his bomber deeply. Deidara moaned and moved his hips, trying to remind Sasori that he was driving him crazy. Sasori smiled against him, but continued to kiss him. "Beg me brat." Sasori whispered,

"Please, Danna." Deidara whispered, he craned his neck up and kissed his lover. Sasori moved down on him again, this time pulling off his boxers.

"Please what, Brat?" He asked, he licked Deidara's tip, And put his fingers up in Deidara's hand's mouth. "there are many things please could mean in this situation…" Sasori said, he licked Deidara's length and sucked on his tip for a second while Deidara's hand lubed up his fingers.

"Please Sasori…" He managed again, but with every word he was gasping in pleasure.

"Please what brat?" Sasori asked in an innocent tone of voice.

"Please take me Danna…." Deidara moaned, Sasori smiled and sat upright,  
"I think I can manage that…" He whispered seductively, he pressed his body completely against Deidara's. He Kissed Deidara harshly on the lips again and took his fingers out of his hand. He sat back down behind Deidara and lifted his feet up to his shoulders. Deidara was breathing heavily now, and moaning in anticipation. Sasori slipped the gag back into Deidara's mouth and pressed one finger to his entrance. He pushed one finger in, then two, and slowly moved in and out of him. Deidara was moaning, and his hips were moving in rhythm. Sasori was trying to find the same spot that he had found the night before.  
There it was.

"Mmmm Mmmm…" Deidara moaned, Sasori kissed him again and pulled his fingers out,

"Ready, Chan?" He whispered, Deidara nodded and readied himself for the best Sex he'd ever remember.


End file.
